I wont' leave you
by mi-1824
Summary: "I won't leave you. I'll watch you from high above. I won't leave you."   Hibari can say that, to his beloved one, he sure can make his beloved feel safe by his unusual words  HibarixOC one shot


Beta-ed by: Sarah nee chan~

* * *

><p>Warning:<p>

OOC (well...if someone's dying, he can be ooc right?)

Rated in T

Character Death

Violence (maybe...)

AN:

Hibari Kyoya: Vongola Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian

Mitsuki: OC, (ano...I just can't type my name in the fic :P) in Japanese= full moon

Please Read and Review! thx ^^ This is my first fanfic posted on FFn nee~

And thank you Riku chan~ ^^

* * *

><p>"Minna, I thank you for helping the Vongola Family in the last battle with Pesce Family. But at the same time, I heard from the Headquarters that their allied family, Alga Marina Family has planned to take revenge on us. Please be careful." The Vongola Tenth Boss said to his subordinates, in a worried tone.<p>

"Jyuudaime…" The Storm Guardian had never seen him having such worried face.

"Tsuna, I'll be careful." The Rain Guardian's cheerful tone changed.

"Herbivores," Hibari said with his eyes closed. "I guess we will leave" He turned away from the annoying crowds and began to walk home with Mitsuki following at his back quietly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Home sweet home." The hazel brown hair girl said as they stepped into the great mansion.<p>

"Hnn…It's nice to be alone." The black hair man who was wearing a purple shirt mouthed.

"Kyo-san, you are really not afraid of the seaweeds?"

"I'm never an herbivore, Mitsuki. We won't waste time on this. I've to go to a trip to find out more about boxes tomorrow."

Hearing him sounding confident, Mitsuki turned to their bedroom while holding his hand and humming his favorite song, the Namimori School Anthem.

"I'm the most lucky girl on earth," she said to herself. With the strongest man as her husband, she had nothing to fear. She looked into the man's eyes with her brown ones, hoping the peaceful moment will last forever, or maybe it will…

At the same time, something glint in the moonlight outside the house, and aming its end towards the taller person.

* * *

><p>"Bang!"<p>

Hearing the sound and sensing danger, Hibari pushed Mitsuki aside and blocked the bullet with his tonfas.

"Lie down and crawl to the basement." He said calmly. It was peaceful, a few seconds before, but now… She's shocked, too shocked to move so the man gave her a little push to the stairs.

"Bang! Bang!" Seeing him lowering his guard, two bullets shot from the east of the house, aiming towards the Cloud Guardian.

After a minute or two, he whispered, "Mi-chan, it's safe now. Are you okay?"

"Kyo-kun, I'm fine. Are you okay? What happened?" Mitsuki asked as she walked up from the basement.

"Hnn…" Hibari tried to stand firm to show that he was still fine, but failed and he fell onto the ground. Trails of blood kept on pouring out from the back of the jacket. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Who shot you? It must be the Alga Marina Family." She checked his coat with trembling weak hands; there were two holes with burnt edges and stains of blood.

"Kyo-kun, hold it on. I'll call the police," she turned around, reaching for the phone.

"There is no need for that," Since he was injured and could not move, he gave her a deadly glare instead. "I'm okay." His tone softened.

"But the blood…"her voice fainted and it's mixed with sobs, "You will die!"

Ignoring her, he said with a smile, "Come here, lie beside me." She did what she was told, lay next to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave you behind." Hibari hugged her back.

She looked at him with watery eyes, "No, I won't leave you. I'll come with you." She struggled, hoping to get free from his arms to find a knife or anything that she could kill herself with.

"No…" he hesitated and released his arms a little bit. He wanted her to be with him, he couldn't lose her, never in his life. Then he thought back, the pain he's bearing was already too much for him, how selfish it would be if he wants the girl who meant the most in his life to bear the pain; especially when she was always weak, an herbivore.

He buried her head to his muscular chest, and patted her head. "No, you will stay." The girl looked up with a faint smile and said softly," Kyo-kun, you don't want me to be with you?" Indeed, she feared death, but at that very moment, she hoped that he said yes, then they could be together, no matter what. Hearing her voice, he softened. He couldn't imagine what life would be if Mitsuki hadn't appeared in his life but he couldn't be that inconsiderate. Moreover, there WOULD be someone who needed her more than he did.

"Mi-chan, don't be sad." He moved one of his hands to her stomach and stroke it through the piece of fabric. "You will live," he said firmly, "He needs you…"

"He"? What do Hibari means by "he"?

She looked down, feeling a cold palm touching her, she knew what it meant.

"Kyoya, I will." She said with confidence.

"Come on, tell…tell me…what you…think…of me?" Hibari began to pant. He had heard the three words said by her for a lot of times, more than himself can remember. But he wanted to hear them again, for the very last time.T

They both knew that he would die soon. Despite that, they still wore a smile, believing that love would clear all the obstacles on their final path.

"I love you." She said merrily, pressing her lips onto his. Breaking the kiss, he managed to have some air. "I…love you…too." He said the three words, for the first and last time, to the first and the only person ever meant to him.

As time passed, the hand hugging her began to loosen and the hand on her stomach is getting colder and colder, losing its original temperature.

Sensing the changes, Mitsuki began to tremble. She was scared, and she hugged him more tightly, hoping that he wouldn't leave her.

"Kyo-kun, please don't leave me" she said, almost begging

Slowly, he closed his eyes, and murmured,

"I won't leave you. I'll watch you from high above. I won't leave you." He finished the sentence with his last breath, and slept for eternity with a smile on his face.

"I won't leave you…" his last sentence still rang in her head. She wiped her tears with his cold hand and gave him a kiss on his forehead, just like a mother kissing her son goodnight. The strong arms were no longer powerful, she turned and faced the window.

The sky was clear, and the wind had just blown the last cloud away, making the bright full moon shone beautifully yet lonely in the deep blue sky, all by itself. Then all of a sudden, a bright star appeared and shone next to the moon, accompanying it.

I won't leave you…

* * *

><p>Thx for reading~ Pls review okay? Thx ^^<p> 


End file.
